A Muffin Lover's Guide to Romance
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: A strange encounter and a subtle challenge leave Harry and Draco in a battle, can Draco steal Harry's heart? Draco pulls out all the tricks of the trade to woo his unwilling nemesis, will it work? SLASH, rated for later chapters


Lily: It's been a lovely two one-shot trip down this path of beginner fanfiction, but I suppose it's about time I get hardcore! But really, I do believe I should write something…I dunno, maybe a romance. And so this is what it is. Inspired by Quack experimental anime title (excel saga) I've done a Lily Experimental Fanfic! Woooo!

Disclaimer: I never said I owned anything and if you think otherwise then you are quite obviously wrong.

Warnings: SLASH of the HP/DM variety, you have been warned!

Draco Malfoy was a man who had it all. The looks, the money, the women. He was the superman of the celebrity world, wherever he went, scandal followed close by. On a particularly windy Wednesday afternoon in a house not his own, Draco awoke with a start in a bed he did not remember getting into the night before.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, closing his eyes and gingerly touching his throbbing head. The room he was in was spacious, slightly chaotic in the way of décor, and strewn with the occasional pair of pants. Draco's own corduroy slacks along with his cotton shirt were draped casually over the back of a violently green chair.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin happened last night?" he croaked, horrified to hear his normally smooth voice reduced to that of a hoarse frog. Looking down at his body, Draco noticed that he wore nothing but his socks and his boxers _'so I didn't sleep with anyone…' _he thought, getting up and stretching.

"Sleep well?" a vaguely familiar voice asked from the doorway _'ah' _Draco thought _'that must be my mysterious host…' _ Draco turned around and very nearly fainted when he saw who it was that had spoken. Bright emerald eyes stared levelly at him set in the face of one Harry Potter.

"P-P-Potter?" Draco spluttered, unable to take his eyes from his old arch-nemesis. In the three years since they had graduated from school Harry hadn't really changed much. He was still small, like a girl, slender and feminine in appearance. Long lashed big green eyes, a shapely mouth, he still had a swarthy complexion and clear skin, his dark hair was still unruly. Draco had once commented on his looks to Harry and the smaller boy had gotten really mad and hexed Draco 13 times before calming down and leaving. It was then that it was discovered that Harry also had girlish mood swings that he _hated _to have mentioned.

"Good morning to you too Malfoy," Harry said lightly, entering the room and dropping the tray of pancakes he had been carrying on the bedside table. Draco watched as he moved about the room picking things up, completely relaxed and seemingly unaware that his ex arch-nemesis was standing partially naked in his room.

"Potter…what am I doing in your house…or at least what I presume to be your house." Draco finally asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Harry looked up and gave Draco a thin smile,

"What is it Malfoy? Don't remember what happened last night?" Harry's voice carried a hint of teasing in it and for a moment Draco's mind completely blanked out before he began to panic.

"No….NO!" Draco cried, launching off the bed and ignoring the searing pain in his head, he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked deep into his big green eyes,

"Potter…we didn't…we didn't _shag _did we?" Draco asked, his voice trembling and his eyes frantic. Harry's face remained completely blank for a little and then he broke out laughing,

"Of course we didn't shag you great berk! Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor would I shag _you_?" Draco's relief was somewhat marred with the slightly insulted feeling he got from Harry's remark. The blonde haired man frowned a little, still gripping Harry by the shoulders,

"And why wouldn't you shag me? I'm amazing!" Draco said, Harry started to laugh but quickly sobered up. Leaning as close to Draco's ear as he could get on his toes he whispered,

"_Because you're not good enough." _He pulled back and a smile curved his full lips,

"Anyway, about last night. You got really drunk at Pansy's party and she asked me to take you home only I didn't know how to get into your manor so I brought you to my place." Harry explained, dumping the pants he had picked up into a hamper, Draco scowled,

"I see." He said, his voice tight with irritation. Harry seemed to sense the change in his voice and sauntered (yes _sauntered_) over to Draco, a positively Malfoy smirk on his lips,

"It's alright Draky, you might not be for me but I'm sure some pureblood girl will have you. It's really too bad Pansy married Ron or you would have had her…"

Harry's comment was interrupted by Draco grabbing his chin and forcing Harry to look into his eyes.

"Listen Potter, if there was anyone in the world that was good enough, or even better than good enough for you, it's me. I'm a Malfoy, I'm good enough for anyone, and I'll prove it to you!" Draco's eyes seemed to burn holes into Harry and for a moment the shorter boy was completely floored. Then he smiled and leaned closer to Draco,

"Prove it will you?" he said, his voice low and challenging. Draco smirked and leaned in, kissing Harry very softly on the mouth,

"Yeah…I will."

**Later**

Draco sat in his living room calmly sipping red wine from a glass in his hand. It had been exactly five hours since that little meeting with Harry and he was still peeved. Not good enough? How could he, the Great Draco Malfoy, not be good enough for a common Half Blood like Harry Potter.

"No" Draco mumbled, he _was_ good enough, Potter just didn't see it. He'd make the little minx want him and then he'd leave him for someone worth his time. Draco smiled and took another sip of his wine. He'd never been nearly as excited as he was now by a pursuit, a chase was beginning and he was sure he would win. He looked out the window in the direction of Harry's house.

"This will be fun."

The Muffin Lover's Guide rule one:

When a challenge is issued, only accept if you know the game.

Lily: kinda loose, I don't really like how it's written but I'm on edge.


End file.
